


YuzuMei - (Kinky) One Shots!

by hanabi5



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), BDSM, Bed-Wetting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Incest, Kink Meme, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Object Penetration, Omorashi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Showers, Tribadism, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, oops i forgot to add this tag before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi5/pseuds/hanabi5
Summary: It used to be a 30 kinks challenge but I gave up lol





	1. Summary

YUZUMEI TO THE WIN!

I hope you enjoy it (^з^)-☆

Chapter 02: Masturbation  
Chapter 03: Toys (Penetration)  
Chapter 04: BDSM (Bondage, Blindfold)  
Chapter 05: Omorashi (Bed-wetting)  
Chapter 06: Drunk Sex  
Chapter 07: Shower Sex  
Chapter 08: 69 position  
Chapter 09: Semi-public Sex  
Chapter 10: Roleplay (Medical kink)  
Chapter 11: First Time  
Chapter 12: Orgasm Delay/Denial  
Chapter 13: Tribadism / Scissoring  
Chapter 14: Overstimulation  
Chapter 15: Clothed Sex 


	2. Masturbation

"Me...i..."

Soft moans and whimpers could be heard from Yuzu’s room. Lying on her bed, the girl used her skilled fingers to stimulate her slit, applying the right amount of pressure to her clit. 

“Mei... it feels... ah! Good...” She moaned to herself. 

She could feel her climax approaching. She had been playing with herself for quite some time now; her hand was already moving on her own, her body eager to cum. 

“I’m gonna...”

“What a lewd scene, Yuzu.” 

The blonde opened her eyes, mortified. Mei was staring at her, her expression hard to read, but she clearly wasn’t disliking the vision in front of her.

“Mei! For h-how long have you been...?”

The raven smirked, heading for the bed. 

“Long enough to hear you moaning my name.” She watched Yuzu blushing, finally being able to think straight and shamefully closing her legs.

“I just... uhm...” 

“Perhaps you want some help?” 

Yuzu’s eyes went wide. She definitely wasn’t expecting it. She thought that Mei would scold her for doing something so indecent while thinking of her, but she seemed to be wrong. She swallowed her pride and slowly nodded.

“Well then. Why don’t you start showing me how you do it by yourself?” 

“ **What**?! T-That’s too embarrassing...”

Mei grinned, truly starting to enjoy the situation. “Come on, it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before. Spread your legs and let me see you playing with yourself.” 

The last line went straight to the blonde’s wet, swollen crotch. She started spreading her legs very slowly, until her pussy was completely exposed. Her fingers hesitantly met her vulva, moving all around her slit. Mei gladly watched it, grinning in satisfaction.

After some stimulation, she headed to the main course: her clit was on fire, begging to be touched. She gently rubbed it with her small digits, making precise and pleasurable circular movements. 

“Ah!” Yuzu let out, regretting right after. 

“No need to worry, I want to hear your voice. Go on.” Mei said, and Yuzu nodded, blushing one more time. 

_“I can’t take it... I feel like I could climax from her gaze alone...”_

She was already too turned on, she moaned even louder and could feel her orgasm approaching once again.

“Mei...!” 

“Are you going to cum, Yuzu?” 

“Yes! I’ll cum soon!” She moaned.

“Then you can leave it to me right now.” 

Mei removed the other girl’s hand and immediately gave her slit a long, tasteful lick. Her tongue started to carefully press her lick, making Yuzu moan even harder than before. When Mei sucked it, it was when the blonde lost it. She came loudly, blanking for some seconds.

“I don’t mind you having fantasies with me.” Mei said, wiping her mouth and chin clean. “Just make sure to let me know about it.” 

Yuzu was still panting, recovering from her recent orgasm. 

“O-Okay.”


	3. Toys (Penetration)

Mei gripped the sheets with all her will, trying desperately not to moan. She didn’t want Yuzu to know how turned on she was, especially just by using _that._

A vibrator. A pink, powerfull vibrator, which was carefully inserted inside Mei’s womanhood and, combined with Yuzu’s skilled fingers, was nearly making her lose her mind. 

“Yuzu... Harder.” 

The blonde gladly obeyed, thrusting even deeper and rougher, Mei’s screams being music to her ears. She knew the raven’s body almost as well as she knew her own; her digits did not fail to greatly stimulate the sweetest of her sweet spots, right above her wet slit.

She could feel her walls twitching, her body begging to come; Mei was literally on her edge with her girlfriend trusting that vibrator so roughly inside of her. 

“Yuzu, I’m coming!” 

Mei could swear that she literally saw stars. Her whole body trembled as she came, moaning loudly.

“I’m glad you liked it!” The blonde grinned.

Meu quickly glanced at her. “Your turn now.” She managed to say even out of breath, straddling the girl.

Yuzu’s expression immediately changed from serene to surprise.

“Eh?”

Before she could tell it, Mei was already in charge of her. Tragically, only one thought perpassed through Yuzu’s mind:

“Dammit, when I thought I was topping...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao how do I end one shots
> 
> Also short chapter cause I’m sleep deprived and without any creativity🤠


	4. BDSM (Bondage, Blindfold)

"Come on, let's put on your blindfold, shall we?" Mei asked, a smirk appearing in her face. 

Yuzu gulped, nodding shyly. The girl had already been stripped and tied up by her wrists, leaving her in an extremely vulnerable and degrading condition; what could make it worse? Plus, Mei promised her that it would make her feel really, really good, so she was willing to give it a try. 

She felt Mei’s hands softly move her bangs from her forehead and placing the blindfold above her eyes, adjusting it behind her head. Yuzu felt her warm, seductive breath very close to her breath, and she couldn’t help but shiver. If she was already pretty sensitive, now that she was deprived of her vision she could feel her other senses close to the surface. 

“Well, here I go. If you want to stop, tell me. I don’t think you will, though...” Mei whispered in her girlfriend’s ear. Yuzu could only wince and let out a quiet squeak, which the raven found actually really cute.

Mei started by placing a delicate, yet dominant kiss on her lips, and Yuzu couldn’t really feel any difference. Of course, she always had her eyes closed while kissing, so she just kissed the other girl back, without minding her current situation. She felt the tip of the raven’s tongue asking for entrance, which she permitted right away, also starting to use her tongue.

Their kisses were always intense, like they could never get satisfied. Their tongues explored each other’s mouth while dancing in a perfect synchrony, and Yuzu let out a soft whimper.

Mei was the one to break the kiss, taking some seconds to catch her breath before leaving for her neck, gently kissing and sucking on the girl’s pale, smooth skin. 

Yuzu could already feel a very known wetness starting to show up down there. She felt like wherever Mei touched her burned, but... in a good way, in a way that made her crave for even more contact with her girlfriend. But, with her hands immobilized, she wasn’t able to touch the other girl back, or at least have some control. 

She didn’t dislike it, though. Oh, she definitely didn’t.

In fact, she could already feel her insides twitching from anxiety, and a quick glance at her cunt would be enough to see how aroused and wet she was.

“Mei...” She whispered, this time almost drowning from Mei’s time working around her pink nipples. “Please... go for it already.”

“Patience, Yuzu. The night is still young, isn’t it the saying?” The girl responded. “I don’t plan on letting you cum this early.”

Mei suddenly started sucking on her tits, making the girl moan in surprise and pleasure. “Your nipples are already so hard.” The raven observed, happily seeing the other girl blushing. She tugged and played with her breasts for some more time, savoring her soft skin until she could hear the other girl almost crying.

She then trailed kisses down all over her stomach, finally arriving to the main course. She spread the blonde's legs and, with her fingertip, felt her slit, making Yuzu arch her back, eager to feel her lover.

It was incredible how her other senses were making up for her vision. She felt her legs trembling, her crotch wet and throbbing. If Mei didn’t touch her, she was going to explode... or at least she felt like it.

She didn’t even have a sense of time anymore. All she could focus on were Mei’s fingers working on her, making her feel completely out of this earth. When orgasm came, it was just like wave of hotness going through her. She moaned against her girlfrind’s neck, until she could be able to breath again.

She felt a hand pulling off the blindfold she wore, finally being able to make eye contact with Mei. They smiled at each other, kissing in harmony.

“Let’s do this again some time.”

“...Yeah.”


	5. Omorashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Some non-con elements here. Please don’t read if you might get triggered!**

"Yuzu..." Mei murmured. 

Mei writhed and blushed shyly, as Yuzu’s digits moved around her vulva; she couldn’t get the words out, but she needed to. 

“Stop, Y-Yuzu...” 

“Nope.” She grinned. “You never stop when ask you, so why don’t you just enjoy it?” The girl replied, massaging her clit while she felt Mei’s hands on her hair. 

“Wait... just for... a minute...” She moaned. 

Yuzu seemed to pay no mind. She assumed that Mei was upset for not being on top, so she simply kept going, until she felt a warm liquid starting to soak the sheets.

She immediately looked for its cause, and then she understood everything. Mei’s face looked life it was going to burn, so red that it was; it was urine. Her urine. 

She had wetted the bed. 

“I... I told you to stop...” The younger girl managed to whisper.

“M-Mei! I’m so, so sorry! I-I didn’t know that was the reason, I should have stopped...” 

Mei felt like she could die right there. It was a real humiliation to her to wet herself at her age. You see, the president of the student council couldn’t make it to the restroom in time... She was truly embarrassed.

“Come here, let’s get you cleaned up.” The blonde said, helping Mei to stand up from the bed. Mei, on its turn, wouldn’t even look her girlfriend in the eyes. 

“Hey... I’m really sorry. Please, don’t be mad at me...” 

Mei sighed, still avoiding her gaze. “I-It’s okay. You didn’t know it. Just make sure to stop when I tell you to.”

“Okay, but that works for you, too!” She complained with a playful smile.

Mei finally allowed to meet her eyes. She showed a timid smile, matching her still red face. “...Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter than my life expectancy


	6. Drunk Sex

"Mei, you're sooo pretty. It makes Yuzu-chan jealous."

"Why are you calling yourself like that?" Mei asked while screwing her eyes tight, feeling slightly dizzy. “We shouldn’t have accepted those drinks Matsuri offered us. I should have known there was alcohol on it... Now you’re drunk and I guess I’m too.”

“I’m not _djunk_ , Mei〜” The blonde whispered, grabbing Mei’s shirt after sitting on her lap and trying to get rid of it, failing miserably and making Mei sigh.

“You _are._ ” The raven removed the other girl’s digits from her clothes. “And you need to go to sleep before you do anything stupid.” 

Yuzu’s face then showed a childish expression, puffing her cheeks in a tentative of showing that she was angry, but she only looked like... uhm, a drunk. Mei was honestly starting to pity her; she was all sweaty, her face was red and she couldn’t even say a whole sentence without mispronouncing some word.

“I’m not going anywhere, Mei! You’re looking _shuper_ hot and I’m getting horny.” She giggled in drunk. 

Once again, Mei sighed, but this time her words affected her. Yes, that girl was definitely under the effect of alcohol, but doesn’t alcohol make you speak honestly? Her thoughts were slower than usual, but she still reacted perfectly after hearing this kind of thing, blushing instantly.

“You’re not yourself, Yuzu, you need to have some rest- **What in the world are you doing?**

The older girl had literally started rubbing herself on Mei’s knee, already moaning shamelessly. “It feels good.” 

“I-I’m sure it does, but that’s not the time to do this!” Mei said, gaping at the vision of Yuzu standing up and taking off her panties, just to start rubbing against her bare sex on her skin again. “Aren’t you hearing anything that I’m saying?” 

Mei was staring to feel that familiar tingle on her insides. Hesitantly, she asked: “W-Well, can you do it for me, too?” 

Yuzu smirked, waiting no time before lifting Mei’s skirt and pulling her undewear to the side, fingering her pussy. With her thumb, she massaged her clitoris, making Mei wonder how she could be so good at it even when she was that drunk. 

The two of them leaned in for a kiss, crashing their mouths against each other’s. Yuzu’s tongue was already asking for entrance, which Mei quickly permitted. 

After some seconds The blonde broke the kiss, starting to moan loudly again. Mei was already feeling her climax approaching when she heard Yuzu enjoying her own. The raven followed her right after this, and Yuzu’s movements ceased when she realized that Mei had also ended it.

The blonde fell strengthless on the bed, her legs aching because of the repetitive movement she had been doing on the past minutes. Mei just laid on her side, closing her eyes for some seconds in order to stop feeling dizzy again.

“Yuzu.”

“Yeah?”

“You moan like a cheap whore when you’re drunk.”

“I already told you that I’m... not _djunk_...”

Mei turned her head around to observe her girlfriend. Yuzu had fallen asleep. 

Mei smiled to herself and moved the girl around the bed, quietly placing the covers on her. 

Mei could be too proud to say it, but her actions showed it. She really, really loved her.


	7. Shower Sex

Yuzu could feel the warm water running through her fingers, checking the temperature of the water. Even though the girls had a nice bathtub ready to be used, the blonde just didn’t feel like having a bath today; she turned the shower on instead, ready to place herself under the water. 

Before she could do so, a sound coming from the door caught her attention. Turning around, she saw Mei wrapped around a lilac towel, closing the door carefully.

“Why aren’t you taking a bath?” The raven asked as she got disposed of the towel, showing her delicate and skinny body, a vision that made Yuzu gulp. Now matter how many times she saw Mei’s nakedness, it always let her amazed. 

“I just didn’t feel like it.” She replied, finally feeling the water in contact with her skin. “You can use it, though.” 

Mei promptly walked on her direction, placing herself just behind the other girl. “No, I would rather join you.” She smirked slightly. “I’m quite in a hurry right now to finish the school papers, so I hope you don’t mind.”

“Ah... Uhm, okay.” The blonde answered shyly while she rinsed her hair. She stepped out of under the shower to give her girlfriend the opportunity to clean herself too, as she quietly applied some liquid soap all over her skin. 

The girl suddenly felt a pair of hands taking hold of her breasts. “I think you forgot here. _Let me help you._ ” She heard Mei’s voice whispering really close to her ear, making her tingle. She knew it, from the moment that Mei entered the bathroom; She knew that Mei was up to something more. Actually, she was already starting to feel disappointed that amei wasn’t making any move, so she let her voice out with pleasure. 

“My, my... You looked like you wanted to be touched and I guess I was right.” The younger one giggled. Her hands were continuously sliding down her chest, stomach and hips, in a very slow and teasing way. She knew just how Yuzu liked it; Just by glancing at her stepsister’s face she could tell how much she was already aroused.

All of sudden, Yuzu turned around and pressed their lips together, pushing the girl into the water. Their tongues intertwined perfectly, making both of the girls melt from the kiss.

“I-If we’re doing it, go for it already.” Yuzu murmured while blushing, receiving a nice smirk from Mei. “I-I’m serious, Mei...” 

The raven flickered her fingertips against the blonde’s skin, and Yuzu moaned quietly against her ear. “I know you are. Turn around.” 

Yuzu obeyed, facing the wall in a matter of seconds. She felt her girlfriend’s hands gently lifting her hips, before feeling the girl starting to finger her. 

“Ah! Mei!”

Yuzu felt like her crotch was on fire. Her bangs were plastered all over her forehead, making it difficult for her to see, but she couldn’t care less. Mei’s digits knew the way to heaven; she could stimulate both her insides and her clitoris, making the older girl almost scream. 

The president was more than happy to hear Yuzu’s cries. She sucked the nape of her neck, leaving hickeys all over her skin. 

“Mei... I’m close...!” 

Mei had always been surprised by how little could Yuzu last, but this time she sure was shocked: She had come in less than two minutes.

Yuzu felt her legs numb, kneeling on the ground as the water still ran down her trembling body.

“I guess I should go out already, since I have paperwork stuff.” Mei said, leaving the shower and grabbing her towel, leaving Yuzu there with an annoyed expression.

“If you’re gonna fuck someone that hard, at least have the decency to help her afterwards...” She angrily murmured to herself, inflating her cheeks as she stood up again.

She heard Mei giggling sarcastically, which made her eyes immediately open wide. 

“Maybe next time you can have revenge.” Mei said calmly as she left the bathroom.

 

Poor Yuzu was almost starting to act like a tsundere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys it’s official I don’t know how to write endings anymore


	8. 69 position

Yuzu was rarely on top when it came to the times when Mei and her were making out. However, she was currently straddling the other girl, kissing her lips with lust.

Mei was able to notice that Yuzu was even more energetic that night. Yuzu was really fighting for dominance, and although it didn’t really suit her, the raven found it extremely sexy. She had to break the kiss so she could be able to breathe, and the blonde breathed heavily as she stared those beautiful violet eyes in front of her. 

“Mei...” Yuzu whispered in a shy tone.

“What?”

The girl gulped. “I-I... uhn... wanted to try s-something new. Is t-that okay?” She said, feeling her cheeks burning.

Mei raised an eyebrow. What could it possibly be for Yuzu to ask it like that? On the heat of the moment, the girls would usually just do anything that came across their minds. “Well, I suppose it is.”

She watched Yuzu lifting her legs and turning around, her eyes going wide. There was no way Yuzu was going to do what she was thinking, right...?

Well, _she was._ Mei was now facing the blonde’s genitalia, spread open and dripping wet right in front of her. Yuzu, on the other hand, also had a great vision of the raven’s pussy, making the younger girl feel just as exposed.

“I... I saw it on a manga... T-This way, we could have pleasure together.” She explained. “I-It’s embarrassing, isn’t it? It’s okay if you don’t want to- Ah!” 

The girl was interrupted by a long, smooth lick placed on her folds, showing that Mei was definitely up to it. Already needing to suppress her voice, she started to manually manipulate her girlfriend’s sensitive places, moaning lightly from Mei’s work down there. 

Mei, then, stopped pleasuring the girl. Before Yuzu could complain, she managed to say, very embarrassed: 

“U-Use your tongue, please.”

Yuzu hapilly attended and started eating her out, as she felt Mei doing the same again. It was hard to control her voice; what she didn’t know was that feeling her moans vibrating against the younger girl’s vulva was literally making her crazy. 

Yuzu intensified her rhythm, starting to feel her apex getting close. Mei was almost there, too; in some seconds, Yuzu enjoyed her release, followed by Mei, who shamelessly moaned as she came.

A few seconds in silence passed before one of the girls could be able to think straight again. Yuzu got off Mei, very content. “Did you like it, Mei?” She asked with her usual hopeful and sincere smile.

Mei moves her head to look at her. She could still feel her heart beating really fast on her chest, and feel her insides twitching from the recent orgasm.

“Let me read that manga later”

Yuzu blushed violently, incredulous. 

“ _W-What?_ ”


	9. Semi-public Sex

“M-Mei...” Yuzu whispered. “They’re gonna find us...”

She had her fingers on her girlfriend’s head, and her nails were starting to hurt the raven’s scalp. Mei simply kissed the girl on the lips, shoving her tongue inside her mouth and interrupting her.

“It will be okay as long as you keep your voice down.” She answered, her hand already inside Yuzu’s pink underwear. 

On a bathroom cabin, the girls were making out passionately, hoping that no one would notice them. The mall where they were was crowded; Their voices were covered up by the loud noises that could be heard from outside, but that also meant that there was a lot of people to find them... having fun.

“Ah...!” The blonde bit her lip, failing to hold in the moan. Mei very quick to stop her hand, making Yuzu complain wordlessly. 

“You need to stay quiet.” The raven scolded her.

Yuzu sighed in frustration. “It’s reslly hard, you know! Why don’t you come here and try it yourself?”

“If that’s the case, I’ll help you finish it faster.”

The younger one kneeled down and spread Yuzu’s legs, removing her panties and licking her slit carefully. The blonde closed her eyes as tight as she could, biting her lower lip again to prevent any loud and unwanted noise form coming out. She felt Mei’s mouth working furiously on her clit, almost making her hips move on their own.

“Mei... I’m gonna...”

Suddenly, they heard the door being opened. A mild aged woman stared at them for some seconds, before leaving without saying a single word, closing the door again. The only sound that could be heard was the blonde’s irregular breath, clearly mortified.

“So, can I keep going?” Mei asked casually.

_“No way in Hell.”_


	10. Roleplay (Doctor)

Mei had her full attention to the book she read. Tests were coming soon, and as the student council president, it was her duty to study hard to get good grades. She silently took some notes until a loud noise coming from the door made her disconcentrate herself.

“Aihara Mei?”

The younger girl sighed, trying to focus on the paragraph again. With her head still, she blinked in annoyance, since Yuzu was interrupting her study time.

“Why are you using my full name?” She asked, still looking at her school material.

“Well, that’s how you’re supposed to treat a patient, isn’t it?” The blonde giggled.

Mei wrinkled her forehead, finally allowing herself to take a look at her girlfriend. For some unknown reason, Yuzu was dressed as a doctor. A _sexy_ doctor, actually. Mei stares at her with her eyes wide open as she analyzed her short and tight scrubs, her boobs almost jumping out of the costume. And, god damn it, she really did look hot- wait, what was she thinking?

“Yuzu, may I ask you why are you wearing this kind of outfit?” Mei replied coldly, trying to show indifference.

“I don’t get what you mean, miss.” Yuzu said, continuing her roleplay. She finally walked away from the room’s entrance and stepped close to Mei. “That’s my uniform, what else should I be wearing?”

“Quit this, Yuzu. I don’t have time for it, I have to study right now.”

“That’s no good, Aihara-san. Health comes first, you know?” She leaned in, getting close to her left ear. “I heard that you passed out because of your excessive work. How about you cooperate and let me perform your check up?” 

Mei immediately started to react, blushing and shivering violently. Yuzu knew the other girl’s weakness, and she always made sure to use it to benefit herself when it came to the times where she was the one taking the lead. 

Mei, then, decided to give in. “So what do you want me to do, Doctor?”

“How about you sit on the bed and unbutton your shirt for me?” She grinned. “So we can... start examining you.”

Mei did as she was told, actually starting to enjoy it. It was true that she’d rather be on top, but the times where Yuzu did it were also really pleasurable for her. She silently disposed off her shirt, throwing it on the bed and showing her white and slightly transparent lingerie.

“ _No bra, please._ ” The older one smirked. 

Mei sighed, but was rapid to get rid of the unwanted piece of clothing. Soon, she was already completely bare from the waist up. 

“Good. Now, let me take a look at what we have here.” She leaned in and suddenly pulled the girl into a rough kiss, making the raven whimper. She reciprocated it, their tongues starting to fight for dominance. Yuzu broke the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting them. 

“Your reflexes seem good.” 

“How... How could something like this test my reflexes?” Mei asked, still trying to catch her breath. She was still a little weirded out by Yuzu’s sudden dominance, but all the roleplay wasn’t failing to turn her on. Her panties were already damp; a quick glance underneath her skirt would show it. 

“Oh, but it does. You can trust me on what I’m doing.” 

Yuzu seemed to enjoy herself as well as she could. It was relatively seldom for Mei to let her girlfriend tease her that much; she wanted to make it worth it.

“Now, let me exam your skin...” 

Mei felt the blonde’s tongue running down her neck, making her moan from surprise and pleasure. Yuzu, then, started to left some bites and hickeys all over her pale skin, marking the girl as hers. 

“Stop... It will be visible on school...” The raven managed to whisper. She was so close to lose control that her moans were starting to come out louder and louder. She could feel the older girl starting to go down with her mouth, and soon she felt the girl’s warm and wet tongue twirling around her nipple.

After playing with her breasts some more, Yuzu removed her mouth from Mei’s skin, seeing Mei’s aroused facial expression with pleasure. 

“Your skin seems fine, too... Well, how about we go check you down here, miss?” Her hands grabbed the raven’s matching underwear, leaving her long skirt on. Spreading her legs open, Mei breathes heavily, as she begged Yuzu with her eyes to eat her out right there, at that moment. 

“I’m going to take a closer look...” She leaned in a licked the girl’s clit, followed by a cry of pleasure.

“God...” Mei sighed. Yuzu sucked her sweet spots just perfectly. Soon enough, Mei was screaming Yuzu’s name as she came loudly, and Yuzu gladly licked her clean. 

“Very good, Aihara-san... everything seems just fine. Well, I suppose our consult is over by now.” She looked at Mei, who gave her a hopeful look while still breathing heavily. “Unless you’d like to do some more exams...” 

Mei gulped. “Y-Yes, please... I would like it very much.” 

Yuzu looked at her with lustful eyes. “Is that so? I’m glad to hear it. How about we do a _more invasive exam_ this time, if you know what I mean?” 

Mei blushes once again, nodding. 

Yuzu grinned. 

“Well, then, let’s start it♥︎”


	11. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is basically a continuation of the last Citrus scene (Citrus: Vol 10 Special) So unlike the other chapters of mine where they are still 16/17, dating and having lots and lots of sex, in this one their relationship is just like it ended officially (virgins and just married lmao)
> 
> In case you want to read the last cap that I mentioned, here’s the link: https://dynasty-scans.com/chapters/citrus_vol_10_special
> 
>  
> 
> **I really recommend you to read at least from this page on, to understand this chapter better: https://dynasty-scans.com/chapters/citrus_vol_10_special#8**
> 
>  
> 
> I’m going to start the chapter by Mei’s very last line :) enjoy!

[...]

“Forget it. Didn’t you say today is a special day?”

“I-I did... but...” The truth was that Yuzu had already lost her hopes for today. But Mei suddenly seemed into it right now... The blonde wasn’t sure about it, though. Her wife sat once again on the bad, leaning in to give Yuzu the kiss she had denied before. 

Yuzu hummed in happiness. The past two years where she could only kiss Mei and do no more than that were over for Yuzu; she didn’t regret not giving into the heat of the moment on that Christmas night, because now she knew that they could truly enjoy theirselves the right way. Not like a favor being returned, not like something that seemed _forced_ , but something that they **wanted** to do with all their hearts. 

Mei was the one who broke the kiss, staring at Yuzu with hungry eyes. “Yuzu... I...” She found herself struggling with the words. 

Mei was far from being a prude person, and talking about sex had never bothered her before in general. But when it came to the times where it was a true desire for both of them, meaning an act of love... she would always blush and remain quiet, especially because Yuzu was usually the one suggesting it with gestures and body language.

“I want you. Fully. Is... Is that okay?” She managed to say as she felt the blood on her cheeks, making Yuzu gulp. 

The blonde girl could feel the tears on her eyes once again. She had always dreamt about this moment, as cliché as it sounded, but it always seemed wrong at the moment or the few times that they could really have done it, someone would interrupt them. She decidedly nodded after some emotional seconds, and felt her lover’s lips against hers one more time.

The girls shared a passionate kiss even more powerful than before. Their tongues intertwined perfectly and her bodies fit together just fine, showing how they were indeed made for one another. The raven haired girl started to explore more parts of the other’s body, slowly slipping a hand under her shirt as she waited for any negative reaction before going even further.

Yuzu was already starting to feel embarrassed. She could feel Mei’s digits delicately rub against her stomach, going up and up until finally reaching her torax area.

The younger girl immediately started looking for Yuzu’s bra closure, and the blonde lifted her upper body slightly to help her. With her underwear top now loose, Mei proceeded to acknowledge her body as much as she could, carefully touching Yuzu’s breast and making the girl whimper timidly.

“Can I take it off? It’s on the way.” Mei glanced towards her wife’s shirt.

“Ah! Y-Yes!” Yuzu quickly replied. She raised her arms to help Mei do so, and she felt her bra going away with her shirt, feeling exposed. Mei, on the other hand, was completely delighted. Sure, they had seen each other naked many times. Either on the bath or while changing on their room, it was unavoidable and they both never exposed their bodies more than necessary, in order to avoid an odd situation. But now, Yuzu was laying down completely surrended to her and Mei was able to feel and pleasure the girl with her own hands, and that thought alone was enough to make her _crazy_.

Mei traced a line with her finger, running it down against the other one’s pale skin, making Yuzu shiver from satisfaction. She gently groped one of her breasts, leaning in and kissing her neck up and down. Yuzu’s voice was starting to become louder; not loud enough to Mei’s like, though. The blonde suddenly felt the soft lips of her loved one meeting her bust, and she let out a loud moan of surprise and excitement.

Mei cautiously explored her lover’s skin, opening her mouth so she could start to marks Yuzu’s as hers. Mei had never been good at giving hickeys, and she usually ended up just biting her. But, someway, she seemed to have learned it now: The blonde’s pale skin was now covered with reddish spots that they both knew it was going to turn purple after some time.

After some more kisses, Mei finally moved down to her breasts, softly stimulating her already erect nipples with her thumbs. Yuzu let out a gasp, but stopped as soon as she realized the it could be perfectly heard by her wife.

“There’s no need to hold it back. It’s just me and you right now... I want to hear you voice.” Mei commented, and Yuzu nodded after some seconds, blushing. 

The raven, then, carefully rolled her tongue around her pink nipples, listening Yuzu starting to moan again. 

“Mei... that’s enough foreplay... I have waited enough for you, I need you right now!” She said, feeling her face burning from embarrassment.

“Very well.” The younger girl wasted no time and pulled her pants off her, her panties now being the only thing preventing her of being fully undressed. A large, wet spot could be noticed right between her legs, and Mei very slowly rubbed her fingertip on in, making Yuzu let out a loud and sexy moan.

But it was not enough; the raven wanted to taste her love juices with her own tongue. She wanted to make yuzu scream her name as she showed her how much she loved her, not through words, by through actions.

Yuzu felt her last piece of clothing finally being removed, feeling totally exposed. It was Mei’s time to blush; she had seemed Yuzu’s womanhood before, but it was always very quickly and she didn’t really mind trying to look at it. But now, as she spread Yuzu’s legs and faced her most intimate area, she regretted not seeing it before.

_‘Yuzu is truly beautiful.’_

“Mei... stop staring at me like this...” Yuzu whispered, and Mei murmured a small apologize before leaning in to kiss her wife. Breaking the kiss, Yuzu managed to say: “You should undress too, Mei... I want to see you.” 

“You’ve already seen me naked before.” Mei said with her same cold expression as always. 

“I-I know! I just feel embarrassed being the only one like this...!” Yuzu gasped.

Mei nodded, removing her dress right after. Yuzu watched quietly; no matter how many times she saw her lover’s body, she was always blown away by her beauty. 

Mei leaned in again, facing Yuzu one more time. She felt Yuzu’s hand touch her shoulders, going down to her bra, cupping her breast. The raven could feel that the girl’s hand was shaking, and her face was also tense, so Mei grabbed her hand and looked at her seriously.

“I don’t need you to do me. Just let me touch you.” She said.

That seemed to caught Yuzu out of guard. Some seconds passed before she could actually say something. “Be gentle, please... It's my f-first time.”

Mei gave her a small and shy smile. “It’s mine, too.” She explained, and Yuzu seemed to be a little surprised. “What, you didn’t know?” 

“I-I... I wasn’t sure! You were all intimate with that Amemiya teacher, so...”

Mei stared at her, oblivious. “That’s kind of ruining the mood, you know?”

“Ah! Sorry!” The blonde shouted, covering her mouth with her hand.

Mei ignored it and spread Yuzu’s legs again, moving down and finally facing her wet pussy as close as she wanted to. Giving her wife a last glance and seeing the other girl’s anxious face, she then headed in and started to pleasure her.

“Ah! M-Mei!” The older girl screamed as she felt the warmth of Mei’s tongue on her slit. She felt it circling around her throbbing clit, and she was starting to worry about the neighbors listening her moaning and screaming. “This feels good... k-keep going...”

Yuzu was really touch deprived. Because of all of that previous situation, in which Mei was going to marry the manager and after when the stepsisters were arranging their marriage, Yuzu hadn’t had time to... _enjoy herself_ in any way. But now, she was being touched by the person she loved the most in the world, and it felt absolutely **amazing**.

Mei was making sure to savor every millimeter of her vulva. Every single time she touched Yuzu’s clit, she heard the girl moaning her name loudly, which made her crave for more of her screams. Grabbing the blonde by her hips, she ate her out with all her might, and even though she had never done this kind of thing before, Yuzu seemed to be really liking it. 

Yuzu could feel it coming. Suddenly, she could swear she was seeing stars. An immense amount of pleasure took over her body and she saw herself climaxing as hard as never before.

“You came?”

“D-Don’t say it so bluntly like that...!”

Mei sighed, wiping her mouth clean with her hand and leaving Yuzu absolutely mortified. 

“Uhm... Mei?” She called, and the other girl looked at her, replying with a single “What?”. “Can I... do you now?” She asked hopefully, still breathing heavily.

Mei immediately blushed. “W-Well,” She started, looking for the right words to say. “If you want to.”

Yuzu nodded, not bothering to remove the raven’s bra and removing her lower underwear instead. Since Mei was the one on top of her, she couldn’t really see what she was doing, but as soon as she touched her down there, she froze. Her wife was completely dripping wet, even if she didn’t want to admit it.

Their faces were really close to each other, making her lips meet just slightly. Yuzu started to stimulate Mei, sliding her finger all over her sentitive areas and then finally giving special attention to her “pleasure button”.

“I-Inside.” The raven let out an almost inaudible whisper, and Yuzu carefully inserted one finger inside of her, and after some seconds a second one, keeping on massaging her clit with her thumb. 

_’She's tight...’_

Mei leaned in to kiss her, trying to suppress her moans and failing miserably. Yuzu never thought that Mei could do this kind of sounds, but she needed to admit that she truly _loved_ it.

It was to much stimulation for her. Her tongue, her lover’s hand working furiously on her... she squeezed Yuzu’s fingers as she orgasmed and moaned shamelessly, leaving the other girl gaping. Mei panted loudly as she layer on the older girl’s side, facing the ceiling.

“So that’s how it feels, huh?”

“E-Eh? What do you mean?” Yuzu asked, not believing on what she had heard. “You mean this is the first time you... uhm, c-come?”

Mei looked at her like it was obvious. “Yes. I told you I was a virgin.”

“Well, I was too, but...!” The blonde seemed really surprised. “You never did it by yourself?”

“Ah, so that’s what you’re talking about.” She sighed in disapproval. “I never had time to do such a thing. As the student council president, I was always busy... I suppose that’s why you failed some of your exams. Instead of studying, you spent hours touching yourself in the bathroom...” She smirked.

“I-I didn’t do this! I only did it s-some times...” Yuzu promptly shouted, sitting down on the bed.

Mei sighed again, and a few awkward seconds of silence passed. 

 

“Want to do it again?” Mei asked.

...

_”Yeah.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying not to give up on this project🤠


	12. Orgasm Delay/Denial

Mei broke the kiss.

“Let’s do something different today, shall we?”

Yuzu nodded, still dizzy from the kiss. Her blouse had been almost ripped off along with her bra and shorts, remaining only her panties, and Mei now had started removing them slowly. She felt the girl’s fingers starting to rub her down there, causing her to moan softly.

_“You can’t cum until I tell you to.”_

Her movements started to speed up, and a symphony of involuntary moans started to escape from the blonde’s throat , as she moved her hips in pleasure. Meanwhile, Mei sucked on her neck’s sensitive skin, leaving newly formed bruises all over her.

“Mei! I need to...!”

Mei kept on the same pace, still stimulating her manually. “Not yet. Hold it for me, will you?” 

“I, I can’t... Ah! I’m gonna...”

Yuzu was literally about to have her release when Mei’s fingers stopped, making her cry in disappointment. “Why would you do this?” She whined.

“I told you. If you want to cum, it will be only when I give you permission to.” She whispered onto her girlfriend’s ear, seeing the girl shiver. 

Without any warning, Yuzu’s legs were spread open by Mei, who shoved her face in between them and started to eat her out all of sudden; not that Yuzu disliked it, though. Actually, the older girl was now screaming even louder than before, closing her eyes just to feel and focus on Mei’s mouth working on her.

In half a minute, Yuzu was already on the edge again. “Mei! Let me come! I can’t anymore!” Yuzu moaned. 

“Not yet” The raven unconnected her mouth from the girl’s cunt, crawling up to face her properly. “You’re so needy right now. I love it.”

She sealed her lips together, starting to use her hands to stimulate her once again, which didn’t fail to pleasure Yuzu just fine.

The girl was already on the verge of tears. She _needed_ to come. And Mei saw it clearly on her eyes, which make her even thirstier for her

“Mei... sorry... I’m really gonna...!”

“Okay. _Cum for me._ ”

And so did her. She orgasmed so hard that her mind went black for a few seconds, and she was sure that her legs must have turned into jelly.

Mei removed her hand from the older girl’s womanhood and sucked on her fingers, cleaning it. “Next time, trust me when I tell you to do something.” She said. “Wasn’t it worth it?”

“Y-Yes. **Totally** worth it.”


	13. Chapter 13: Tribadism / Scissoring

“Yuzu...” Mei moaned.

Yuzu was strangely aggressive today. Not that Mei minded, she actually really liked it. The blonde’s precise movements were ripping moans out of her girlfriend’s throat, as she felt her pussy starting to dripping wet.

They had had enough foreplay already. Yuzu smirked with satisfaction as she saw Mei’s horny expression, clearly wanting her girlfriend to touch her and get her done. And so she placed herself a little more far from her body than she were before, to ask her a question.

“Mei, can you spread your legs for me?” Yuzu asked shyly. Even if she was taking the lead right now, saying this kind of things still made her blush violently, and so did she.

The girl quietly obeyed her, feeling the cold air in contact with her cunt as she shivered. The blonde grabbed her thighs, elevating her hips and after some other movements, she pressed their slick womanhoods together.

“Ah! Yuzu!” 

She felt their pussies rubbing on each other, and a sharp pain on her back indicated that Yuzu’s manicured nails were being pressed to hard against her skin, but she couldn’t care less at that moment. The blonde’s movements fastened up, as they both let their voices get louder and louder.

Mei started to move her hips faster, hoping that they would feel even better that way and she was right. She could hear her name being desperately pronounced by her stepsister’s mouth, which made her even more eager to taste her release.

Mei came first, feeling her orgasm hit her like an intense wave of pleasure that made her whole body relax afterwards, and she was followed by Yuzu just some seconds later. Usually they were able to hold it so they could climax together, but the younger girl was just _too horny_ to wait.

The girls collapsed on the bed, trying to catch their breath.

“No matter how many times we do it, I just can’t get used to how amazing it is...!” Yuzu panted, giggling just slightly.

“Wanna go again?” Mei asked shamelessly, still horny.

“Of course!” She happily answered, leaning in to another kiss.

It really _was_ true, for the both of them. Even if they saw each other everyday, if they touched each other everyday, and had these intimate contact seasons... _It would never be enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write this but I’m also extremely tired and frustrated rn, so I couldn’t manage to write anything longer. Sorry :(
> 
> Accepting requests! <3


	14. Chapter 14: Overstimulation

Yuzu gulped in anxiety as she heard the buzzing sound coming from the vibrator on Mei’s hands. She felt her womanhood pulsating, begging to feel that powerful stimulation, but her girlfriend’s face was truly starting to scare her. 

Mei stared at the blonde like she would completely _devour her._

So, as provocative as she could be, the raven leaned in and whispered on the older girl’s ear, “Where do you want it, Yuzu?”

“I-I...” She started. “I want it... on... my...”

Mei smirked. “Can’t say it, huh?” She grabbed Yuzu’s hand and led it to the purple, vibrating toy. “Then, how about you put it there yourself?”

The girl gasped in response. How could Mei ask something so embarrassing with such a serene expression? No, more than that: there was _lust_ on her eyes. And the mere thought of which was Mei desiring was already making her dripping wet.

The blonde slowly led the vibrator to her throbbing and most sensitive area, causing her to let out a muffled moan.

“Here...” She showed Mei while blushing, even if it seemed quite obvious since the beginning. 

Her girlfriend smirked once again. She proceeded to move the object all around her vulva, focusing its vibration on her clit occasionally, much to Yuzu’s pleasure, whose moans had almost turned to screams. Mei continued to stimulate her at this pace until she was already on the edge, crying the raven’s name out loud.

Yuzu’s whole body trembled as she experienced her release. She screamed her girlfriend’s name loudly without even thinking about someone else hearing her.

“Ah...” The blonde panted, waiting for the stimulation coming from the toy the Mei held to cease, but it was quite the contrary, much to her surprise. Its speed had been powered up, as Yuzu looked at Mei just to see the determined and dominant look in her eyes. 

“M-Mei, please! I just came, let me rest first!” 

“Oh, but that would ruin the fun. Be a good girl and come for me again, will you? I know you can do it.”

Yuzu was already starting to moan again. Her body was too sensitive by now; she couldn’t even tell what was she feeling at that moment. Her crotch burned and ached as she felt her orgasm approaching once again, screaming even louder than before as she felt all the rest of reality perception fade away.

After about half a minute, she slowly reopened her eyes, facing her girlfriend. The buzzing noise had stopped, and she was finally able to relax now.

“Was it good?” Mei asked in a teasing tone.

“I-It was, but... that was mean, Mei!”

The raven giggled sarcastically. 

“Don’t worry, next time you’re topping you will get to have revenge.” She kissed her softly, parting their lips away again after some seconds.

“Yeah, revenge sounds fine.”


	15. Clothed Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil bit of exhibitionism cause why not? Not actually exhibitionism but the possibility of getting caught heh

“Yuzu... We shouldn’t be so careless...”

The sofa’s living room wasn’t exactly the best place to be doing this sort of thing. They both knew that their mother could come in and caught them anytime, and yet neither of them felt like stopping.

“Do it quickly.” Mei commanded in a moaned whisper, feeling Yuzu’s lips press against her neck.

“Why do it quickly when we can enjoy ourselves?” Yuzu asked in a teasing way, pressing their lips together.

“T-That’s because... we are in an inappropriate place...” She said in between kisses. “So please...”

Her girlfriend nodded and puled her into a deeper kiss as she slipped her hand under her clothes, trying to reach as much skin as she could.

Mei hummed into the kiss as she shivered at the sensation of the blonde’s hand brushing against her waist, taking its lead to her upper undergarment. Meanwhile, her jeans had been unzipped and before she knew, Yuzu had already her hand moving inside her pants.

The younger girl let out a stuffed moan, careful not to raise her voice too much. Yuzu’s skilled digits placed themselves under Mei’s panties, tugging on her special place lightly.

Mei moaned louder, unable to contain it anymore. 

“My clothes will get dirty...” She complained.

She could feel her panties starting to get damp, and she used to be a little bit _messy_ when she felt really good. She was honestly worried with the possibility of getting the sofa dirty, even with both panties and pants on. 

“Don’t worry about such a thing right now. Just let me do you and enjoy it.” 

The blonde speeded up her pace, just the way she knew her girlfriend liked it. Mei was almost rubbing herself on Yuzu’s fingers; a familiar tingling sensation took over her body as she finally came, trying her best not to scream Yuzu’s name with all her might.

No matter how many times they did this kind of thing, she would always get a little embarrassed. She liked to be the one in control, but when Yuzu was dominating... she simply _lost her mind_ in a way that she completely blanked.

The older girl removed her hand from her, a string of cum coming together with her fingers. She then licked her fingers seductively, kissing Mei right after and giving her a taste of her own juices. “Your underwear is soaked.” She giggled.

Mei sighed. “I told you to undress me first..."

“Now, now, sometimes it’s okay to do these things. Relax a bit!” Yuzu answered with her usual childish grin. 

She sighed once again. “Alright then, let me see if you’ll think the same when I ruin _your_ clothes.” She smirked, straddling Yuzu as she immobilized her. 

“Ah, n-no, wait! Those are brand new!”

 

Yuzu would probably have to go shopping again at the weekend.


End file.
